Like A Flower
by OrsaMagnum
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke saat gadis yang dicintainya mengingatkannya kembali ke masa lalu pahit yang sengaja ia lupakan? Sasuke harus memilih, ia jelas tidak mau penyesalan menghampirinya kembali...
1. Chapter 1

**LIKE A FLOWER**

OrsaMagnum

Hai, ini Orsa Magnum. Cerita ini adalah cerita pertamaku. So, kalo mau kasih comment, silahkan. Sangat berguna untukku. Keep reading... ^__^

Orsa Magnum

* * *

Chapter 1

" Siapa namamu?"

" Sakura."

" Sakura?"

" Iya. Orang tuaku ingin aku seperti bunga sakura...."

* * *

Taman Kota. Pk. 07.00 pagi

Tangan itu menggoreskan kuas di atas kanvas dengan sangat yakin. Pemuda itu sesekali melirik pohon sakura di depannya untuk memastikan bahwa yang gambar yang ia lukis benar-benar mirip dengan pohon sakura yang asli.

" Jadi begini kegiatanmu ketika membolos sekolah? Hanya datang, absen, kemudian pergi?" ucap seseorang dari belakang pemuda itu.

" Mau apa kau mengikutiku, anak baru?" jawab pemuda itu ketus, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas dan pohon sakura di depannya.

" Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah, aku sudah heran melihatmu. Seorang cowok yang dibilang terkeren dan terkuat di Konoha ternyata malas sekolah." jelas gadis berambut pink itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum licik. " He? Apa urusanmu denganku? Kenal saja tidak, malah sok menasihatiku."

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah pemuda lawan bicaranya itu. " Kalau begitu kita berkenalan dulu. Apa itu maumu?"

Pemuda itu merasa sudah ditantang. _Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya dia menantang seorang ketua geng terkuat di Konoha. Aku terima tantanganmu, gadis rabut pink._ Ia segera berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. " Aku Sasuke. Ketua geng terkuat di Konoha. Siapa namamu?"

" Sakura."

" Sakura?"

" Iya. Orang tuaku ingin aku seperti pohon sakura. Tegar, kuat tetapi tetap lembut dan menawan seperti layaknya seorang perempuan."

" Begitu? Kau pindahan darimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil kembali duduk, melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

" Aku dari Otto. Kau tahu, aku pemimpin geng Hebi. Geng terkuat di Otto. Aku adalah anggota terkuat di geng itu, makanya aku diangkat menjadi ketua geng. Jadi, intinya aku adalah orang terkuat di Otto."

Sasuke agak sedikit terkejut. Ia meletakan kuas dan pallet berisi cat yang sedari tadi ia pegang. _Jadi dia pemimpin geng Hebi. Geng terkuat di Otto yang pernah Itachi ceritakan padaku. Seberapa kuat gadis ini?_

" Kau mau tau siapa aku. Aku pemimpin geng paling tak terkalahkan di Konoha. Dan, yang paling penting untuk kau ketahui, AKU ADALAH ORANG TERKUAT DI KONOHA." balas Sasuke.

Sakura malah tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu membuat Sasuke mengingat sesuatu. _Ibu?_. Orang tua Sasuke meninggal saat ia masih berumur satu tahun. Ia sudah membuang semua masa lalu pahit itu. Karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan kuat menerima kematian kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, sekarang, seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal kurang dari lima menit, telah merusak hidupnya dengan mengingatkan senyum penuh kelembutan itu. Sasuke memegang kepalanya sendiri, menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat, mencoba melupakan senyum itu. Senyum itu tidak mau pergi. Membekas di pikiarannya.

" Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura polos.

" PERGI KAU, PERGI!"

" Sasu---"

" PERGI!"

Sakura melangkah pergi...

* * *

" Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu melamun? Ayo, ceritakanlah pada kakakmu ini." Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung Sasuke.

" Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke. Matanya masih menerawang, memperlihatkan bahwa ia masih sedang melamun.

" Kau tidak usah bohong. Aku melihat 'ada apa-apa' dibalik 'tidak apa-apa' yang kau ucapkan barusan. Ada apa sebenarnya?" desak Itachi. Ia tahu benar sifat adiknya. Sasuke telah ia asuh semenjak kepergian kedua orang tua mereka.

" Aku rindu ibu dan ayah." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi merangkul adik kesayangannya itu. " Kenapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihat orang yang mengaku paling kuat sepertimu mengatakan ucapan seperti ini." Itachi juga tahu bahwa Sasuke berusaha keras melupakan semua kenangan pahit itu.

" Sakura, ketua geng Hebi. Aku bertemu dengannya tadi."

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ayah dan ibu?"

Sasuke memegang kepalanya lagi. Saat mendengar dan mengucapkan nama gadis pink itu, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan senyum itu selalu datang. " Senyumnya mengingatkanku kepada ibu."

Itachi sedikit terkejut. Ia menghela nafas. " Aku tahu ini sangat berat, Sasuke. Berjuanglah. Penyesalan memang kejam. Selalu datang saat semua itu sudah lewat dan tidak dapat kita ulang lagi. Tapi, segala sesuatu yang akan datang akan lebih baik dari yang telah lewat, Sasuke."

* * *

Pagi itu, Sakura kembali menemui Sasuke di taman yang sama. Dengan kegiatan yang juga sama dengan kemarin, melukis.

" Selamat pagi." ucap Sakura perlahan tapi pasti.

" Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Ia mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit di kepalanya.

" Gomen... Aku minta maaf. Aku memang tidak tahu apa salahku kepadamu kemarin. Tapi, kelihatannya aku memang sudah bersalah. Jadi aku minta maaf."

" Hn."

" Hn? Apa artinya 'Hn'?" tanya Sakura heran.

" Sakura---" Sasuke mengaduh ketika menyebut nama itu. Kepalanya seperti sudah mau pecah, sakit sekali. Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya, menahan sakit yang luar biasa itu.

" SEKARANG KAU PERGI.... PERGI!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. _Apa salahku, Sasuke? Ada apa dengan kau?_

" Kau kenapa, sih? Kau selalu menjerit-jerit menyuruhku pergi. Sementara aku tidak tahu apa salahku dan apa yang harus kuperbuat. Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa salahku?" tanya Sakura. Ia mulai menangis. Sasuke merasa kepala bertambah pusing mendengar kata-kata Sakura. _Dia? Ada apa denganku? Tidak, senyum itu. Ibu? Aaaahh, kepalaku sakit!!_

" Pergi. Kubilang pergi. Kau membuat semuanya tambah kacau, Sakura!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Nama itu lagi. Sakit di kepala Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi.

" Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus pergi? KENAPA, SASUKE? KAU BILANG AKU MEMBUAT SEMUA JADI KACAU! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

" KAU...KAU TELAH MEMBUAT AKU MENGINGAT KEMBALI ORANG TUAKU!! SEKARANG KAU PERGI! ANGGAP KITA TIDAK SALING MENGENAL!"

Sakura pun pergi dengan tangis di wajahnya...

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Maaf juga kalau terlalu pendek. Ini cerita pertamaku jadi harap maklum kalau tidak memuaskan. Keep Reading...^_^

Baca kelanjutannya, yaaa....

Orsa Magnum

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca kelanjutan cerita LIKE A FLOWER. Selamat membaca....

Orsa Magnum

* * *

Chapter 2

" Maaf, kalau selama ini aku membuatmu kesal."

" Bukan, bukan kau yang salah. Tapi, aku..."

* * *

Pagi itu, Sakura hendak pergi kesekolah seperti biasa. Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak biasa. Saat ia hendak keluar rumah, seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan model emo berdiri bersandar di tembok pagar rumah Sakura.

" Lho, Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di situ?" Sakura jelas-jelas heran dengan kedatangan Sasuke. _Bocah aneh ini lagi. Kemarin dia marah-marah kepadaku. Sekarang apa mau dia?_

" Menunggumu."

" Menungguku?"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Ingatan Sasuke kembali datang. _Senyum tulus ibu. Ibu...sudah meninggal. Pergi bersama senyum itu._

" Aku..."

Flashback

" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Setiap aku melihat senyumnya, bahkan saat aku menyebut namanya pun...ingatan itu selalu datang." jelas Sasuke pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Memang berat bagi adiknya menerima kenyataan ini. Dia, hanya satu tahun dia merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang orang tua mereka.

" Kau tahu apa penyebab itu semua?"

" Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, Itachi." jawab Sasuke sewot.

" Itu semua karena dirimu sendiri. Pikiranmu lah yang terus membuatmu ingat akan hal itu." ucap Itachi. " Kau belum bisa merelakan mereka pergi. Makanya hatimu jadi tidak tenang."

" Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan begini. Aku telah membuatnya sakit hati."

Itachi tertawa. " Kau baka benar sih, tentu saja kau harus mengikhlaskan mereka. Dengan begitu hatimu bisa tenang. Ayah dan ibu pun juga bisa tenang. Mereka tidak perlu lagi menkhawatirkan anak lelaki kecilnya." ucap Itachi.

" Aku bukan anak kecil."

" Tapi, buktinya kau masih kecil, baka."

End of Flashback.

_Ibu, ayah... Semoga kalian tenang. Tidak usah memkirkanku lagi. Aku sudah besar. Aku sayang kalian._

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu memudar dan hilang. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya kembali tenang. Ia menatap mata emerald Sakura sambil tersenyum. _Mata itu teduh dan tenang._

" Maaf." ucap Sakura.

" Maaf soal apa?"

" Maaf, kalau selama ini aku membuatmu kesal. Tapi, aku---"

" Bukan. Bukan kau yang salah. Tapi, aku..."

Sakura yang tadinya menunduk mengangkat wajahnya tepat memandang mata Onyx Sasuke. " Selama ini aku menyimpan sesuatu darimu. Aku hanya...aku..." Sasuke kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya ke Sakura. Ia membutuhkan teman untuk menuangkan segala kepenatan jiwanya. Ia memang selalu terlihat cool, tapi wajah bisa menipu. Seorang Sasuke yang kuat, yang mampu melawan sepuluh orang sendirian. Sekuat-kuatnya Sasuke, dia juga punya kelemahan. " Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu sekarang, Sakura."

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti. Ayo, kita berangkat." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" Terima kasih atas pengertianmu. Aku senang bertemu denganmu." jawab Sasuke, dengan senyuman juga.

Sakura tertawa. " Hh, kau ini. Sudahlah, mulai sekarang kita teman." ucapnya sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

" Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

" Dasar, Baka. Ini namanya janji kelingking. Apa kau tidak pernah dengar?"

" Lalu?"

" Kalau kau mau berteman denganku, kau tautkan jari kelingkingmu di kelingkingku."

" Lucu sekali. Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih konyol daripada itu?"

" Iih, ayolah."

Sasuke pun akhirnya menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Sakura. " Sudah. Ayo kita berangkat." Sasuke mulai berjalan. Namun, ia berhenti saat mendengar Sakura tertawa di belakangnya. " Ada apa?"  
" Tembok yang tadi kau sandari ini baru selesai dicat. Jadi, masih basah. Dan, sekarang memang sudah kering sih. Tapi, seragammu jadi putih. Hahaha."

Sasuke melepas jas seragamnya yang berwarna hitam, sekarang sudah berwarna putih. " HAA~~AA. Kau ini kenapa tidak bilang."

" Bagaimana aku mau bilang. Kau sudah bersandar disana sebelum aku keluar dari rumah." jawab Sakura polos.

* * *

Hari Minggu, pk. 07.30 di taman kota.

Dua anak manusia itu duduk di kursi taman. Dibawah pohon sakura. Sasuke melongok sekelilingnya, mencari objek apa yang tepat ia jadikan model lukisannya.

" Hei, kau bantu carikan ide dong." perintah Sakura. Sakura masih menikmati waffle cokelatnya tanpa memperdulikan perintah Sasuke.

" Kau tidak lihat. Taman ini kan sangat ramai. Kau cari saja objek yang kelihatannya pas. Lagipula aku tidak tahu soal lukis melukis. Nanti kalau aku salah, kau memarahiku lagi." jawab Sakura.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke terlihat sudah menemukan objek yang pas untuk dilukis. Tangannya bergerak dengan lincah. Tapi, apa, ya, yang dilukis Sasuke?

Sakura sudah menghabiskan makan paginya. Ia hendak bangkit untuk membuang sampah. " Hei, jangan bergerak, baka. Aku sedang melukismu." tegur Sasuke.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _Apa yang ia katakan barusan? Ia melukisku??_ " Kau serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas gambar di depannya. Sakura pun berusaha sebisa mugki untuk tidak bergerak. Seekor lalat yang hinggap di jidatnya pun tidak ia hiraukan.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan kesunyian. " Selesai. Sakura di bawah Pohon Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum bangga dengan hasil lukisannya.

" Keren." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal. Sakura begitu cantik. Ia memandangi wajah Sakura lagi. Ia melihat wajah ibunya di wajah Sakura. Kelembutan ibunya pun juga tersirat di wajah gadis rambut pink itu.

" Sakura---"

" Ya."

" Apa kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Dan, sekalian mengenalkanmu dengan kakakku."

" Kakakmu? Uchiha Itachi? Wah, aku mau. Teman-teman di sekolah bilang kalau kakakmu itu keren. Seperti apa, ya, kakakmu? Ayo, kita ke rumahmu sekarang."

_Dasar perempuan._

* * *

Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya. Di luar, adiknya dan seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink tengah berdiri bersebelahan.

" Selamat pagi.---" ucap Sakura. Matanya melotot nyaris keluar, memandangi Itachi yang kelihatan kebingungan.

" Ini Itachi. Kakakku satu-satunya." Sasuke berkata dengan malas. Ia sudah melihat gelagat aneh Sakura sejak melihat Itachi semenit yang lalu.

" KYYYAAAA~~ jadi dia yang bernama Itachi. Waah, keren."

Itachi tersenyum. " Apa kau ketua geng dari Otto itu?" tanya Itachi. Sakura mengangguk tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya. " Kalau begitu, kita mengobrol di dalam saja."

Rumah yang minimalis namun sangat nyaman. Dengan warna cat serasi dengan furniture yang tersusun di dalamnya. Sakura duduk di balkon atas bersama Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sangat mirip. Hanya saja sifat mereka agak berbeda. Itachi lebih ramah dan murah senyum. Ketampanannya lebih terlihat jelas. Sedangkan Sasuke, sangat tidak ramah dan tidak murah senyum. -___- "

Sejam setelah mereka bertiga bercerita panjang lebar, Itachi pamit hendak membeli sesuatu di pusat kota. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di rumah.

" Ternyata kakakmu itu memang betul-betul keren, ya. Ramah pula." ucap Sakura. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mereka berbincang, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kata 'Hn'.

" Kau kenapa sih? Anak aneh." gerutu Sakura.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan hal yang belum sempat aku ceritakan kemarin padamu. Tapi, melihat ekspresimu, aku jadi segan mengatakannya." ucap Sasuke enteng.

" Kemarin? yang di taman itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

" Yaahh, jangan begitu, Sasuke. Kau kan sudah berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau ingin menceritakannya." pinta Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memalingkan muka.

Siang pun berganti sore. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Sakura pun pamit untuk pulang. " Hei, aku pulang dulu."

" Kau ingin pulang? Kau kan belum mendengarkan ceritaku." seru Sasuke.

Sakura ingin sekali melempar Sasuke dengan segala benda di sekitarnya. " KENAPA TIDAK DARI TADI, BAKAAAAA?" teriak Sakura geram.

" Habis, aku sebal denganmu."

Sakura duduk kembali di kursinya. " Yasudah, ayo cepat cerita."

Sasuke sangat kesulitan untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menceritakan semua hal yang ingin ia katakana kepada Sakura. " Begini, kau pasti sangat bingung mengapa aku mengusirmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku pun juga bingung. Hanya saja sesuatu pada dirimu mengingatkanku kepada---"

" Kepada siapa?"

" Seorang dalam memoriku yang semula ingin kubuang jauh-jauh dan tidak kuingat-ingat. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku walaupun aku belum sempat mengenalnya. Seseorang yang sangat aku butuhkan, yang malah pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian saat aku belum mengenal apapun."

" Siapa dia? Sepertinya kau sangat menyayanginya sekaligus membencinya."

" Ibuku. Dia orang yang sangat lembut. Mata dan senyumnya memancarkan sinar kasih sayang, keberanian sekaligus kelembutan seorang wanita. Dan hal itulah yang mengingatkanku saat melihatmu."

"---"

Sakura terdiam membisu. Ia kaget dan tidak percaya saat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Apalagi, saat ini, mata Sasuke tepat menatap matanya. Mata Onyx yang menyala dan meneduhkan.

" Satu lagi. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku membutuhkanmu untuk menggantikan sosok ibuku." lanjut Sasuke dengan ringan namun terlihat kesungguhan di dalam ucapannya barusan.

" Kau dan ibuku sama persis. Aku juga mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai ibuku. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari itu. Lebih dari semua hal yang aku punya."

Sakura makin tidak bisa berbicara. Semua kata-kata Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk dapat ia cerna. Tapi, tiba-tiba semua itu menjadi mudah. Semua kesungguhan di ucapan Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin mudah untuk menjawab bahwa ia juga mencintai Sasuke sebesar Sasuke mencintainya.

And Love Goes On...

Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca FanFic pertamaku. Special thanks to :

1. Allah SWT. Karena sudah memberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini.

2. Sekar. Tanpamu cerita ini tidak akan berhasil.

Do'akan aku agar bisa menyelesaikan FanFic-ku selanjutnya. Keep reading...^__^

OrsaMagnum


End file.
